When Duty Permits
by IneedAMMO
Summary: Two hunderd years after the fall of Galbatorix Eragon recieves an invitation to attend the Blood-Oath Celebration from Arya. Will they let duty stand in the way of what they desire? And what of Murtagh and Thorn who have not been seen since the battle?
1. Invitation

**Invitation**

Eragon sat in the center of a grove of ancient oak trees. It was a quiet, peaceful place where he felt as if he could drain the tension from his mind and body. The grove was one of the few areas on the island where the oaks outnumbered the pine trees. The island Eragon and his companions landed on is roughly three times the size of the island Vroengard. The island consisted of a vast forest with a triangle formation of mountains in the center.

At times the pines reminded Eragon too much of Du Weldenvarden and all he left behind when he departed Alagaësia. The smell was even a constant reminder of Arya. Even after all these years he could feel the ache in his chest, like a throb that would only at times subside but never completely fading. It had been nearly two centuries, one hundred ninety eight years to be exact, since then night that troubled his mind on this spring evening. It was not the memory of The Battle of Uru'baen that haunted his mind. The anniversary celebrations held for that battle took place several months previous as they do every year.

No. The image that burns in his mind is of Arya clutched in Fírnen's front paws flying away from him. Eragon has not seen Arya since that night. The memory he recalls as if it only happened a moment ago. The feeling of her fingers on his lips, soft as a feather. The sensations that ran through his body when she spoke his true name still send shivers through his spine. Tonight when the moon rises it will have been yet another year passed since they last meet.

When Eragon and his companions first arrived in the forest that surrounds the mountains, they all searched the area for miles in every direction so as to be positive they were the only beings around other than game for the dragons to feed on when the hatching started.

The elves were particularly happy with the location. It reminded them of their beloved forest; only the trees were not nearly as big as the ones so close to Ellesméra. Eragon and Saphira had spotted this island while they were flying far above the _Talíta_ only a fortnight after their departure. Over the next year the only time Eragon had left the forest was to fly to the edge of Alagaesia so as to figure the distance others would have to travel to reach them, whether they be messenger or new Rider and Dragon. Eragon then contacted all the monarchs of Alagaësia to make them aware of the place in which the Riders would be reborn.

For the first few years after he and Saphira made their home in Du Fell Hljödhr, The Silent Mountain, Eragon kept in touch with Arya, Orik, and Roran. After the first two years Arya and Eragon only spoke through servants or retainers on each other's behalf.

The forest around the small cluster of mountains is where they built their halls and named Du WeldenSköliro, The Shielded Forest. Much like Ellesméra; the pine trees were sung into shape to suit the elves style of living. They sung halls as grand as any in Ellesméra, some even more so. The paths that ran through the city were made to accommodate even the biggest of dragons. They named the city Vroengard simply because it was where the Riders of old were trained so it seemed fitting to keep it so.

To keep the eggs and the Eldunarí safe, Eragon with the help of Cuaroc and the strength of the Eldunarí tunneled deep into the base of the mountain. After a half of a mile they created a chamber similar to that of the Vault of Souls. Over the next few months Cuaroc dug out crevices in which to store the Eldunarí and eggs.

Six months after they arrived and decided this would be home, they started the rebirth of the wild dragons. Six hatched within the first year and slowly over time the rest made their way into the new world. The wild dragons are rarely seen by the Riders anymore unless they are sought out, which rarely happens. Another formation of mountains that ran along the northern edge of the island is where the wild dragons reside. The older of the Eldunarí that were once wild dragons in the flesh assured Eragon that this is how it should be. The only times Eragon has sought out the wild dragons was to seek Rider eggs. Perhaps only one egg every five years is granted from the wild dragons.

Since they had settled Eragon has trained two and twenty Riders to date. Ten are elves, seven human, three dwarves, and two are Urgals. All of which made excellent students. Nyiain and her dragon Islingr were the first Rider and Dragon to join them. Islingr is a fierce male dragon whom Nyiain named for the fire in his eyes. They arrived seven years after settling and are now Eragon and Saphira's right hands pre say. They are in command of the affairs of the Order while Eragon and Saphira are otherwise occupied. It was she who Eragon felt approach. The melody of music within her mind held a touch of apprehension.

"Come Nyiain. What is it that troubles your mind so?" Eragon asked. It has been many years since she had been uncomfortable to approach him with anything that may trouble her.

"Ebrithil I am sorry to disturb your meditations." Nyiain replied. "You are needed in the meeting hall to receive a message from the scrying mirror in Ellesméra."

"Where is Blödhgarm?" He was the ambassador for the Riders and received messages from those in Alagaesia. "Did he not receive the elf that is scrying our hall?" Eragon asked Nyiain.

"Yes Ebrithil, he requested that I seek you out for the message is yours and yours alone." She replied. Eragon shook his head. It had been many years since he had been requested to receive any sort of messages. The only reason he could think of was that maybe something has happened to one of the Rider eggs. Eragon long ago turned the duty of keeping track and ferrying of the eggs to Yaela, one of the spellcasters that fought beside him throughout the Empire. It is not likely she would fail her duty.

"Very well, I shall be there in a moment." Eragon said. Nyiain bowed, her silver hair falling on either side of her slim face. Her eyes, the same color silver as her hair seemed to be wary, Eragon could not help but to think he would be receiving bad news of some kind. It seemed as if Nyiain was not sure of how he would react. That was strange. She was his first pupil and he watched her grow from a child to a mighty warrior. He would ponder this at a later time for someone was waiting upon him.

Eragon got up from the fallen tree log on which he sat and made his way back towards the base of the mountains in the middle which they had built their home. The forest inside and around the small cluster of mountains is where they built their halls.

Eragon walked into the meeting hall, took a quick look around and found Blödhgarm speaking with an elf near the end of the hall. The mirror was one of some thirty ranging around the room that are used for scrying the land. As he moved around the table towards Blödhgarm and the messenger he spoke with, Eragon took in the room in full. He always marveled at what they had accomplished here. The table he and seven of the original elves with him had sung from the surrounding pines was of an oval shape. Made to sit sixty beings, it was where they held feasts and their Rider counsels. Eragon's seat was one at the head of the table with the high back chair to show his place as the Lead Rider of the Order.

Blödhgarm noticed his arrival and spoke quietly to whoever waited for an audience. He turned towards Eragon and said "Thank you for heading my call Eragon-elda. There is a most important matter needing your attention." Eragon kept his face impassive as he answered. "What matter needs be discussed?"

By now Eragon was almost upon the mirror and as he stepped passed the wolf-like elf and saw who awaited him, he froze as he realized it was Queen Arya. Shocked that he was looking upon her face once again, all he could do was stare. After all these years of longing to see her again it was actually painful. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so but it was painful to see what he could never have.

Eragon was vaguely aware of Blödhgarm excusing himself and still he stared. He kept his face impassive so as to not let it show how hard it affected him to see Arya. Eragon was so caught up in the beauty of Arya's emerald eyes he almost did not realize she seemed to be waiting for something.

It seemed she was waiting for Eragon to greet her first as was the custom in elven culture. Eragon knew he should greet her first out of courtesy but as he was the leader of the Rider Order his station was of equal to the Queen of Elves.

Finally after what seemed to be many wasted minutes, Arya touched the first two fingers of her right hand to her lips and said "Atrá esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Lead Rider."

Eragon returned the gesture and replied "Un du evarínya ono varda, Arya Drötting." As this was not a formal occasion or as Arya did not deem it necessary, she did not finish with the third more formal greeting.

"To what do I owe the honor of this meeting Arya Drötting?" Eragon paused then added "As I know this cannot be simply a social call, is something amiss in Du Weldenvarden?" Arya seemed to consider him for several moments before she spoke. "No, this is not simply a social call but neither is it for formal purpose. The Agaetí Blödhren is almost upon us once again."

Eragon cocked an eyebrow "We will hold celebrations when the time comes to reaffirm our oath to the Dragons as we did the last century. Do not worry; we will do so again when the time comes." Arya had listened all the while her eyes never left his but it seemed as if she wanted to interrupt.

"You misunderstand Eragon. I have no doubt that you will reaffirm your oath. I am scrying to invite you to Ellesméra so you may participate here within the shadow of the Menoa Tree." Arya said.

Eragon remained impassive on the surface but was reeling with shock at the invitation. _Why now? Arya never sought to invite us to the last celebration. I am sure Saphira would like to go, if only to see Fírnen and I would love nothing more than to see Arya again._ Arya seemed to notice his line of thinking for she said "It has been too long since you have come to Alagaësia Eragon. The Riders under your command have come many times over the years but never yourself. Will you accept my invitation?"

Eragon thought for a moment, and then reached out for Saphira who was training with two of the younger dragons she was mentoring. Eragon saw that she was in the middle of a backwards corkscrew so he waited until she was finished before interrupting her training. When she was finished Eragon ran through his recent conversation with Arya. He felt her excitement at the thought of seeing her mate again. _Of course we should go Little One!_ Saphira said.

_Why didn't she invite us to the last one? _He asked her._ It is like she is just remembering we exist. It has been almost two hundred years since last we spoke. She has never sought to visit our stronghold and she is a Rider!_ The thought made Eragon feel like he was having the knife that represented his feelings for Arya twist and lodge even deeper in his chest.

_I do not know Eragon. Perhaps pointed-ear- Queen Arya has other duties she must attend to._ Saphira replied.

To Arya he finally spoke "You can expect us six days from today. We will be bringing my second in command Nyiain and her dragon Islingr. As my eldest students it is only right that they experience the original Blood-Oath Celebration. Can you accommodate the four of us?"

"We can accommodate you all. Is there anything else you would have from us?" Arya responded in a curt tone, as if she did not like the thought of extra company.

"Yes there is one more thing I would ask of you. Will you contact Rhunön-elda and ask if I may speak with her at one point during my stay?" Eragon asked but not revealing his reasons for the meeting. While digging the tunnel and the chamber where the Eldunarí were to be stored, Eragon and the elves chanced upon several rocks that looked to Eragon to be Brightsteel. Over the long years they have come to find several thousand pounds worth. Eragon wanted Rhunön's opinion on whether or not it was truly Brightsteel.

Arya responded that she would indeed inquire after Rhunön. "I look forward to speaking with you in person Eragon. She gave him a small smile and added "It has been far too long."

Eragon also gave her a smile and said "Yes. Yes it has. Good Day to you Arya Drötting." Eragon ended the scrying spell in a much better mood knowing that he would at last see Arya.

Eragon reached out to find the mind of Nyiain and nudged against it gently to gain entrance. When granted he said "_Pack for a journey to Ellesméra, enough rations for yourself and me." _He could feel that her thoughts were somewhat troubled but soon realized why. She has often seen inside his living quarters and must assume his feelings for Arya. Though he has never spoken of them, the fairths can almost paint the perfect picture of his feelings towards Arya.

Nyiain answered _"Yes Ebrithil. I shall gather enough rations for the both of us. You wanted to take with us some of the Brightsteel, correct?"_

"_Yes." _Eragon answered._ "I will be in the vault for some time while you are busy with those tasks. Make sure you rest well tonight. We leave at dawn."_ Eragon withdrew from her mind and made his way out of the meeting hall and towards the tunnel that lead to the vault, where they stored the Eldunarí, the eggs, hundreds of Riders swords, and many precious gems that had been mined while building their new home. While he walked Eragon could not help but smile. He and Saphira were going back!


	2. Arrival

Thenks for the reviews. This is the first fan fic I've posted so I need the critique. Thanks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

Queen Arya sat on her throne of knotted roots, the four and twenty elf lords and ladies surrounding her all awaiting the arrival of Eragon. The sun had traveled through the sky five times since she scryed him. She had a great feeling of anticipation within her. It had been so long since last they spoke face to face. The last real words she spoke to Eragon were those of his true name. Words that described his very being, that told the depths of his feeling for her.

Arya was all but positive those feeling would not last very long and would fade with time as the human mind changed too often. Though he was a Rider he was still a human and with all her experience dealing with humans she personally viewed those changes too often.

Eragon had been too young. She could not believe his mind would never change and leave her wounded yet again. Her feelings concerning Eragon were so mixed up she did not know what to feel. Arya shared her true name with him, the ultimate bond of trust. She knew he would never betray that trust. He had helped her to heal in ways no one else could. The companionship they shared was one she doubted she would find again. Arya struggled many nights wondering if she had ruined it when she took the crown.

After the fall of Galbatorix and the hatching of Fírnen, Arya pictured herself helping to rebuild the Rider Order alongside Eragon. It seems fate had other plans for her as the Elders of her race made very well reasoned arguments on why she should take the throne. She had already sworn herself to duty as had Eragon. And so they parted ways for the good of many.

_They approach _Fírnen thought in Arya's mind, interrupting her musing. She could feel the subtle concussion in the air from the flight of dragons through their bond. She could also feel his anticipation of seeing Saphira after so many years. Fírnen sat behind her throne in the massive hall with his head stuck out the tear drop shape hole that granted him entrance to the throne room. As Arya liked for Fírnen to join her when she held court, the elves sung the opening so he could enter from behind without disturbing the rest of the hall.

Arya straitened on her throne and smoothed down the folds of her tunic. She wore a tunic of deep emerald that matched the color of the scales along Fírnen's back. Around her neck she wore a velvet cloak of a lighter green trimmed in silver that flowed down to the floor and rested in folds. The silver diadem with four emeralds encrusted on each side rested upon her brow. Her anticipation swelled at the thought of seeing her old friend again.

Arya could now hear Saphira's wing beats herself as the pair of Riders grew closer. She had meet Nyiain on several occasions over the years, though she liked the elf personally, she did not much care for the position Nyiain held next to Eragon. Arya could not help but envy her, for it could have been Arya at Eragon's side.

The thudding of wings grew louder and louder until Arya heard a ground trembling roar that shook the roots of the very throne she sat upon. She could feel Fírnen's astonishment but he seemed speechless so Arya had to look through his eyes for the reason. As she did she felt her own eyes grow wide and her mouth pop open at what she was seeing. While Fírnen crawled out of the hall to greet Saphira with a bellow of his own. Arya came back to herself trying to comprehend what she viewed through Fírnen and noticed the lords and ladies looking at her curiously. Finally she spoke "It seems we must travel outside to greet Eragon and Saphira. She seems to have grown."

Arya stood and made to exit the hall with her councilors in tow. Once outside she saw Fírnen racing to meet Saphira. She could feel his awe at the sight of what Saphira had become but most of all Arya could feel his joy from finally, after all these long years being with her once again. The feelings through their bond brought a smile to Arya's face.

Behind Arya Lord Däthedr spoke "How can it be that Saphira is too large for our throne room? Firnen has no problem accommodating himself and he is but a few years younger than Saphira." Arya considered this for Fírnen had not been too much smaller than Saphira when first they met. She had no answer but would inquire to Eragon on the matter and she voiced her thought in return.

Arya reached out to Fírnen and spoke. _Where will Saphira be landing?_ Firnen replied with an image of the sparring fields. It seems as if his emotions were getting in the way of him answering with words. Thoughts of joyous pride, fierce devotion and never ending attraction ran through his mind so quick Arya could not keep up with them all.

The Queen started the short journey to the sparring field as three large shadows passed overhead. The canopy if pine trees blocked out most of the dragons bodies but she could still make out flashes of blue, green, and silver from the scales of each dragon. With her cloak swirling out behind her Arya strode into the empty sparring field and looked skyward. Saphira and Fírnen flew side by side, while Islingr trailed slightly behind.

Lord Däthedr gasped at the size of Saphira. With Firnen flying beside her the elves had a better understanding of how much bigger she was. Saphira was clearly bigger than Glaedr had been but she was not nearly as old as he was when he his body died.

All three dragons tilted into a dive hurtling downward towards the assembled elves. Two hundred feet from the ground Saphira snapped her wings open which caused a concussion in the air like a thunder clap. With three powerful strokes of her wings she came to a stop and hovered fifty feet from the ground then fell the remaining distance with a crash that caused dust and pine needles to fly in all directions. The elves had to shield their eyes and bend their knees to absorb the impact. Fírnen was right behind her landing only seconds later. Islingr flew in at a slower pace and landed softer than the others.

While all three dragons were magnificent to behold Arya searched until she found the deep brown orbs she so often thought about. For several moments she gazed into Eragon's eyes which seemed to have much more depth and a sort of wisdom and understanding that could only be found with years of study and experience. Eragon held her gaze even as she held his, Arya seemed to find deep seated relief as she watched the emotions swirl through his eyes. The moment was broken as Fírnen playfully snapped at Saphira's neck and she shifted to snap in return which broke Arya's eye contact with Eragon.

Eragon and Nyiain both started to unbuckle the leg straps on their saddles. Nyiain slid off the side of her dragon and made it to the ground first. She started the process of removing the saddle from Islingr even as Eragon jumped to the ground from Saphira's back. The force of the fall caused him to drop to one knee. He recovered quickly and also started the process of removing Saphira's saddle. Arya took no disrespect from not being greeted immediately for the comfort of a Rider's dragon meant everything to that Rider. Saphira stood on all four legs so to let Eragon walk under her and unbuckle her saddle. It was a testament to how big she really was for Eragon still had to stretch upwards to reach the saddle straps.

When both riders deposited their saddles Nyiain approached Queen Arya and initiated the elven greeting speaking first to show her lower rank then proceeded to greet the rest of Arya's court. Islingr followed next though only speaking first with the Queen as a gesture of respect for her station. When Nyiain and Islingr finished their greetings they both moved to the side to let Eragon and Saphira approach.

Arya noticed Eragon's hair was slightly longer than when last she had seen him and was tied back with a strip of sapphire cloth. He wore a black tunic trimmed with a vibrant blue to match Saphira's scales, black leggings and black boots made of the sturdy cloth the elves use completed his attire. Brisingr hung from his hip, Aren he wore on the third finger of his right hand. He also wore a necklace made of white gold that held another sapphire the size of her thumb. He looked to have an air of maturity about him that he did not have before. The thought of the last time she stood in front of him raced through her mind. The love in his eyes and the anguish that shone on his face that fateful night tugged at her heart strings.

Eragon snapped her back to present when he looked into her eyes and spoke "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drötting." Arya replied "Un du evarinya ono varda, Eragon Lead Rider." To which Eragon finished with the formal phrase "Mor'rana lifa unin hjarta onr." He continued to stare into her eyes as if to drink in the sight of her. It almost made her feel indecent until she realized she had been doing the same since Saphira first landed in front of her.

Saphira then lowered her head until it was level with Eragon and turned to look at Arya with one huge sapphire eye. Her eye reached from Eragon's waist to the top of his head, twice the size of any round shield Arya had ever used. She continued to stare for a few seconds until Arya realized she was waiting to be greeted. Arya easily bent her will and complied and started the greeting. Saphira responded as was proper and Arya finished. Saphira then turned to Fírnen and started to converse with him, Arya caught glimpses of the new home she was showing him, along with the hatchings of several of the wild dragons. Within moments the two mated dragons took flight to rest and have privacy.

After Eragon was greeted by the other lords and ladies of her court he turned to her and said. "It is likely we will not see them for several hours at the very least, we ran into a strong head wind on the third day of our journey so Saphira and Islingr both need rest."

Arya looked over at Islingr and noticed a slight droop in his wings, and his eyelids half covered his bright orange eyes. "Of course Shadeslayer. Your tree house is waiting and ready for you." She turned to Nyiain. "Nyiain we have made ready one of our guest houses just outside Tialdarí Hall. It is not large enough for Islingr to sleep inside but there is an opening where he may reach his head in so as to rest with your company."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Nyiain replied. She turned to Eragon. "Master, by your leave?" Eragon dipped his head and replied. "Be back here at dawn for our daily session. Otherwise your time is your own." It sounded strange for Arya to hear Eragon addressed as master.

Arya had a nearby elf escort Nyiain and Islingr to the house they would be sharing.

Arya then asked Eragon. "Would you like to put your things away? Perhaps afterwards you would see fit to dine with my court and tell us more of your new home?" He seemed to study her intently for several moments. _This is not the same Eragon that I watched leave Alagaësia_. She thought to herself. _Well how could he be the same? He left everything and everyone he loved behind._

Eragon just opened his mouth to respond when a gruff voice cut him off before he began. "Well where is he? I don't leave my forge for just anyone." Rhunön announced walking up beside Arya, just a blunt and straight forward as ever.

Rhunön walked straight to Eragon and said "Well what is it Kingkiller? You requested a meeting and here I am. Out with it."

Eragon smiled. "Well met indeed Rhunön-elda. I see time has not changed some of us."

Rhunön barked out a laugh. "Indeed it has not. Tell me you did not call me out here just to show me you have not lost your sword?" She then reached for the hilt of Brisingr without so much of a second thought and drew the iridescent blue blade. "Ah. Just as perfect as the day we forged it, aye Kingkiller? It seems to have served its purpose after all."

She handed the blade back to Eragon hilt first as he replied. "Yes Rhunön-elda, Brisingr did finish the job." Arya watched as the blade covered itself with blue flames when Eragon spoke its name. He cut the flow of magic and sheathed the sword.

Rhunön frowned. "Still lights up like a camp fire I see." Eragon nodded turned and walked over to his saddle bags and pull free a velvet pouch and walked back towards Rhunön. "Can you identify this?" He asked her.

Arya watched along with the rest of her councilors as she opened the bag. "Ha! I assumed you found the last of it under the Menoa tree?" Rhunön exclaimed.

Eragon nodded. "Yes the last in Alagaesia was under the Menoa tree. My companions and I found more as we built our homes in and around the mountain we settled on, the area is very rich in precious metals and gems. I wanted your opinion on whether it truly is Brightsteel. If so, I wanted to ask if you would take up the mantel of assisting the Riders once more." He finished.

Rhunön seemed to draw in on herself at the idea. "You know of my oath Kingkiller. You know I cannot forge another blade." She seemed truly disappointed.

Eragon nodded his head slightly. "Yes Rhunön-elda. I have most of the blades you've made for the Riders in my possession already. I speak of armor. We need chain-mail, gauntlets, greaves, bracers, and helms, things of that nature. You are without a doubt the best smith in Alagaësia and we have several thousand pounds of Brightsteel that we do not know how to work with. Will you think about my offer?"

"I shall think upon this matter Eragon Kingkiller. Visit my forge after the Blood-Oath Celebration and you shall have an answer." Rhunön said as she turned to leave with a look of profound concentration on her deeply lined face.

Arya watched retreating figure of Rhunön for a moment before she turned back to Eragon and noticed him studying her intently once again. _It seems as if he is trying to work out a riddle _she thought. His brown eyes seemed to be searching her. She would ask him about it later, after their evening meal perhaps.

Eragon, after a moments silence said. "I would very much enjoy dining with your court this evening Arya Drötting and I thank you for the invitation. What time would you have me arrive at your hall?"

Arya wanted so badly to talk with Eragon openly without titles as they once did but she did not dare with all of her advisors and counselors so close at hand. She could see the questions in his eyes. She had so many of her own. They both wanted answers. _Why did I wait so long to contact him? He could have come to the last Agaetí Blödhren but I convinced myself that he would be too busy._ She thought to herself. She was so tense about speaking to him she was surprised the others could not see it but she had a feeling Eragon could.

Arya answered Eragon. "It is just past mid-day now, when the sun touches horizon will be perfect. It will you give you time to settle in and clean up before we eat."

Eragon kept his face impassive as he bowed his head slightly and started to make his way to his tree house. The urge to walk with him and talk was almost overwhelming but she let him go for she had three weeks until the Agaetí Blödhren and hopefully plenty of time to talk with him. It felt right to her, down to her core with Eragon so close once again.


	3. Reunion

Thanks for the reviews. Im jumping POV from Eragon to Arya which should be obvious and I've left Saphira somewhat of a mystery as of now. Im trying to show how the others have developed over the years. Im sure ill add Roran in soon as well as his decendents. Again R&R.

**Disclaimer: I, of course own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

Arya wandered through the courtyard garden of Tialdarí Hall trying to calm herself before the evening meal with Eragon. _What if he is not the same person he was? What if my refusal to join him on his journey turned him cold and resentful? _She thought to herself. _No. The way he looked at me when he arrived shone with warmth. _Arya paused in her thoughts as Fírnen reached out to her mind from where he was curled up next to Saphira on the Crags of Tel'naeír.

_You are troubling yourself for naught partner-of-my-heart, Saphira is much the same as she was only more experienced, and I am sure the same hold true for Eragon._ She felt comforting thoughts coming from her dragon and was grateful for his intervention as she always tended to over think the smallest of things.

Arya responded. _Thank you Fírnen, Has Saphira mentioned how she has grown so much larger? When she and Eragon left Saphira was not so much bigger than you. Now she is at least a third larger._

_No, she herself has no idea why._ He paused then said._ Saphira said it confused Eragon greatly and that he was thinking upon the matter. _Fírnen's mind was more at ease now with Saphira close at hand than she had felt in years. It seems he missed Saphira more than he let on.

_Will you and Saphira be joining use this evening? _Arya asked.

_No. I would prefer to rest at Saphira's side tonight, though if you need me I will be there in an instant. _He replied and he slowly withdrew from her mind.

Arya continued her circuit of the gardens stopping here and there to admire her favorites. She paused at the black morning glory Fäolin made for her many years ago. She missed him still after all this time. Strange though it was, Eragon was the one to help her come to terms with his death. She remembered another flower, a lily made for her by Eragon to try and ease some portion of her pain when she told him of her imprisonment in Gil'ead. As she was entertaining the idea of a meadow of golden lilies she felt a gentle brush of another beings mind on the edge of her consciousness.

She recoiled slightly hiding her inner most thoughts and granted entrance. The mind was familiar yet much more vast since last she felt it. It reminded her of Oromis somewhat with the amount of knowledge it held. She knew it was Eragon which made her heart beat a little faster. His mind now had a string of music within it that was not there before. _It seems he has embraced our culture more than his own._ She thought. The melody held a tinge of sorrow but was full of vitality.

Eragon spoke within her mind._ I am sorry to intrude Arya but I need a bit of information that may help our evening run a little smoother. How many of your court know of the Eldunarí?_

_The four and twenty in my court know the truth. I had little choice but to tell them after my mother was killed by the human Barst. They asked to know how a human could have such strength and after Roran killed him, Däthedr found the remaining pieces of the heart of hearts Barst carried under his armor. I had each one of them swear oaths to never reveal or even speak of the Eldunarí outside my court._ Arya responded within the confines of her mind. She could feel his displeasure at the information but it could not be helped. He seemed to understand himself and responded.

_Very well. That was all I needed. _With that Eragon began to withdraw from her mind.

_Wait! _She called to him. _After we are finished entertaining the lords and ladies tonight, May I speak with you privately? _Arya asked Eragon.

She felt the tenor of his thoughts soften when he replied. _Yes, I was hoping I could speak with you as well._ Then he was gone.

Arya smiled to herself and continued through the garden to the dining hall. As she walked she thought about all the questions she had for Eragon. Some she would address during the meal others were for him and him alone. She had to keep up the act of Queen a little longer then she would be alone with Eragon for the first time in almost two centuries.

When Arya accepted the crown and followed in her mothers footsteps she imagined helping to rebuild her race along with the rest of Alagaësia. If she was honest with herself neither she nor the rest of the elves had really changed since the fall of Galbatorix. Yes, more elf children were being born now that the fear of war was lifted from them. Slowly the race was rebuilding itself but her being queen had little to do with that. Elves rarely mated for life and the conception of a child was a bond like none other. More elves were now finding love with each other since that the fear of losing that loved one to war was gone. It was a slow process in itself so it would take many centuries before her race returned to the glory it held before the fall of the Riders.

Her counsel on many occasions brought up the question of when she would find a mate and produce an heir for the throne. It seems they are eager to set the political cycles in motion as if her life was a game of Runes. At times it disgusted her to think of life in such a way, as if she is a pawn in a never ending game of strategy, but this was the way her society functioned and there was little to be done about it. She pushed the issue from her mind and instead thought of Alagaësia as a whole.

It took many decades to repair the damage Galbatorix had wrought on the land. King Orrin stayed true to his word and never challenged Queen Nasuada for her throne. They both worked well together over the years to rebuild the cities damaged from the war. Despite a few minor uprisings in Surda, the land prospered or so she had been informed. The only times Arya had left Du Weldenvarden over the years was to witness the coronation of Nasuada's eldest son Tomlin, two and sixty years after the 'Great War', as it was now called in the human histories. Nasuada married a nobleman from Surda eight years after taking the throne. Though Arya was sure she tried to wait for the return of Murtagh, Nausada was as well under pressure to produce an heir. So she did what was best for the people as a whole. The cycle repeated and Arya has been to three more coronations to date, the last being four and ten years ago. Queen Astrid is her name, a fair ruler she has been, but not accomplishing anything of great notice yet.

This is where Arya's mind was lingering as she took her seat at the head of the table. _Four times in two centuries! _She thought. _Have I really become so complacent? I rarely leave Tialdarí Hall anymore. This has got to change._ Arya berated herself.

Arya continued to think about mundane matters until the sun was near setting and she readied her mind for entertaining. She looked up as the entrance door opened wide and Eragon strode in escorted by Lord Fiolr.

Fiolr took his seat further down the table while Eragon made his way through the room towards the chair on her immediate right. His stride was strong and as graceful as a hunting wildcat. He exuded an air of supreme confidence born from decades of experience he once lacked. This Eragon was no longer guarding himself as if waiting to be rebuffed or chastised about some childish mistake. He now wore a more formal tunic of white with black trim. The trim depicted that of a Lianí Vine which ran up his arms, across his shoulders, around his collar and around the hem at the bottom of the tunic. His leggings were white and black boots rounded out his formal wear. _Wow. He is very handsome indeed! And he did not use magic to make himself so._ Arya thought.

"Good Evening Eragon. I am truly glad you decided to join us, it is our honor to have you in Ellesméra once again." Arya greeted him with a slight smile, still thinking of how well he cleaned up.

Eragon returned the smile as he stopped before her. "Well met indeed. Before we dine, I have a gift." He said pulling out a small wooden box from inside his tunic. "A gift that is not for Arya Drötting but for Arya Shur'tugal." His eyes bore into hers and seemed to look into her very soul send a tingle racing down her spine.

Arya picked up the box and looked it over carefully; it was carved on the top, the sides, and the back with intricate designs of dragons flying in and out pine trees with three mountain peeks for a back drop. The box itself was about three inches across, two inches wide, and two inches deep.

"It is a beautiful work of art Eragon-elda. Thank you." Arya said. Choosing the honorific with care to show she realized how much he had matured.

Eragon smiled slightly. "The gift is inside Your Majesty but I thank you for your praise."

She opened the lid and look inside the velvet lined box. An emerald about the size of the one Eragon wore around his neck was nestled inside. Arya reached in and pulled the emerald out when she saw it was connected to a thin metal rope which she assumed was white gold like Eragon's. The emerald had dozens of tiny facets which made it throw sparkles like Fírnen scales in the sunlight. The gold rope was designed after the Lianí Vine and was just as beautiful as the emerald.

Eragon said. "It became tradition for my students that along with selecting a blade from our vault I also present to them a necklace with a gem to match that of their dragon. Before I give my pupil their necklace I place wards on it. The wards are for protection against physical injury, scrying, poison and things of that nature. The idea is to have an extra energy store in the gem to fuel those wards so as to not rely on one sole store of energy such as the jewel on the pommel of a blade."

Arya was still marveling at the beauty if his gift when he continued speaking, his voice more solemn "I actually got the idea from the last battle my masters fought. Oromis-elda had all his wards placed so the energy to fuel them came from the diamond in the pommel of Naegling, when a seizure struck him, he lost hold of his sword and was left defenseless. Open your mind to the gem." Eragon instructed.

Arya did so and gasped. She was astonished by what she found. The emerald thrummed with energy. More than double the amount held in the pommel of Támerlein and she stored energy in it daily. She looked back at Eragon and said in a sincere tone. "Thank you Eragon for this gift within gifts." She was speaking of the energy inside the emerald. Arya then slipped it around her neck and clasped the ends together; the necklace was the perfect length with the jewel resting just above her chest.

"I am happy you are well pleased with it." Eragon smiled a true smile for the first time that made her stomach flip with excitement. She had not seen him smile like that in a very long time.

Arya smiled back at him just as wide and said. "Now let us begin." She turned to look at the rest of the table which she had not really paid much attention to since Eragon joined them. Six elves that usually waited on her court started bringing plates of steaming vegetables and sliced sweet peppers, platters of fruit and leafy greens, bowls of soup, and several loafs of warm bread with a delicious honey spread with wine, water, adn faelnirv to wash it down.

Idle conversation was made while they ate such as the up coming celebration when Eragon mentioned that he remembered a memory of seeing Queen Tarmunora and white dragon whose name cannot be spoken in any language as the bonding of races occurred. As soon as the words were out of his mouth all talk stopped at once while all eyes turned to him. At one time in his life he would have shied away and been uncomfortable with the eyes of so many elves staring at him that intently. Now he simply stared back waiting on someone to speak. Arya was content to simply watch him and note all the changes in him. Finally Däthedr spoke.

"How can that it be that you have seen such a thing Kingkiller? Only a handful of elves still walking the earth witnessed the bonding between elves and dragons." He asked of Eragon. Däthedr sounded as if he did not believe the words Eragon had spoken but as they were all speaking the ancient language, he knew Eragon could not lie.

Eragon studied Däthedr intently for several long moments. "Arya informs me you all are aware of how Galbatorix was so strong and where his strength came from, correct?" Eragon asked.

Looking around the table as everyone inclined their heads in acknowledgement. He continued "Valdr invited me to watch the memory through his heart of hearts; he is the eldest of the Eldunarí to escape Galbatorix and was one of the wild dragons that provided the energy that fueled the spell." He paused then added. "He allowed me to view it so I could better understand our history the bond between Dragon and Rider. It took my companions and me just over three to build our fortress in and around the mountains where we now live. The first student did not arrive for another four years. I studied with the Eldunarí everyday. I watched through them as the dragons evolved to learn speech, I watched as the Riders evolved to from envoys to healers, scholars and warriors, and I watched the same evolution of elves and humans. I could not truly imagine what Rhunön-elda spoke of when she told me elves once acted like humans until the Eldunarí showed me. Being taught by the Eldunarí was a whole different experience than learning from Brom or Oromis."

"How was it any different? Knowledge itself is valuable as long as the source is reliable and the knowledge you speak of is something we would all love to have." Fiolr commented.

"Yes it is but understanding that knowledge is another matter completely. From a dragons point of view it matters not whether we are elves, humans, dwarves, or Urgals. To a dragon we are all two-legs, as Saphira says. They recognize the strengths and weaknesses of each race and value that which they believe is worthy of notice. Understanding what I was shown has taken many years and I am still learning even now.

Eragon had a distant look in his eyes when he next spoke. "After fighting tooth and claw for survive since Saphira hatched we both found the experience almost….soothing."

"You have indeed grown Eragon-elda." Arya complimented. She looked at Eragon with a newfound respect. Though she was a hundred years older than Eragon, she did not have the wisdom he now possessed. She was seeing Eragon in a new light and though she enjoyed him like this she wondered what else has changed.

Däthedr finally asked a question many of them had been wondering about, including Arya herself. Though Arya knew Eragon would never accelerate Saphira's growth with magic, she could not think of a logical reason for Saphira to have grown so much. Arya was concerned that Däthedr would ask that very question and offend Eragon.

"How is it that Saphira has grown as large as she is in such a short amount of time Kingkiller? She is larger than Glaedr was and he was much older than she is now." He asked.

Eragon was silent for several long moments with a look of deep thought etched upon his face. "I do not know exactly. I have two possible theories but I could very likely be wrong." He paused for a short moment "As we are all aware, when elves bonded with dragons the bond brought about a great change for both races, giving dragons the ability of speech while the elves gained great strength, speed, and immortality. Then humans were added into the spell at a later date and though not as greatly effected they were still changed from the crude barbarians who first landed in Alagaësia. We know that when Galbatorix started his campaign to appoint himself ruler over the whole of the land he came very close to ending the race of dragons completely. Since elves were the most effected by bonding with dragons, the race as a whole was affected most by the slaughter of dragons. When Galbatorix was killed and Fírnen hatched, I am assuming the separate races started to heal, as I left Alagaësia shortly after, all the information I have to go on is what my Riders relay to me. It seemed every race is indeed healing. I did not think much more on the matter at the time. Then some six decades ago rider Nada joined us with her dragon Malmorna. At the time Nada had lived nine and forty years in the city of Osilon. While still a youngling by the standard of elves she insisted she was proficient with mind, magic, and blade, so I tested her."

A wry smile came to Eragon's face. "She did not pass. I consulted with Blödhgarm for he was present at the testing. He noticed as well that it seemed as if Nada was slower and weaker than most other elves we have both encountered over the years, which did not seem very likely. We both came to the conclusion that since we on the island have been living so closely to the rebirth of dragons, we have been affected more by the magic of the bond. This is my first theory."

Arya was listening intently as were the other elves present. It made sense to her for those so close to all that dragon magic to be affected more. Then again she had Fírnen so she should be affected too. A smile slowly spread across her face before she controlled her features. Perhaps she should test herself against Eragon. They were very well matched _before_ she became a rider, so they should be evenly matched still.

Lady Athem then asked Eragon. "What you say makes logical sense Kingkiller. What of you second theory?"

"Before the Fall, elves roamed much of Alagaësia. When it became evident that Galbatorix could not be stopped most of the elven race retreated behind the wards that protect Du Weldenvarden, correct?" Eragon asked of no one in particular.

Arya answered him. "Yes. Queen Islanzadí did not believe it safe for any of us to remain in the Empire once Galbatorix gained control. It was a wise decision for if captured Galbatorix could have forced information out of anyone of us with the power he wielded much like Durza tried to do to me." She shivered at the memories. "I was the first to leave the forest as ambassador. Once Saphira's egg was captured Glenwing and Fäolin joined me to escort her to the Varden. We were the only three to leave the forest until our race marched for war."

Eragon nodded "Yes and after Galbatorix was cast down the elves were content to live in Du Weldenvarden instead of the Empire or Surda. I believe the wards that protect the forest against anyone and anything entering by magical means, could be stopping the magic of the rebirth from entering and affecting everyone behind these wards."

Everyone at the table was quite, considering the words Eragon had spoken when he added. "As I said, it is just a theory. With no way to really prove it; either way it matters little."

Arya thought both theories could very likely be true. "The only way your second theory could be tested would be to release the wards around Du Weldenvarden, as for your first theory, we could easily test it on the sparring field. You and I were evenly matched at one time, both with mind and blade. Would you consent to spar with me?" Arya smiled as she asked Eragon.

He turned to her with fire brimming in his eyes. A look that sent shivers through her body from the intensity of it. Then he inclined his head, with a quirk of the lips he replied. "I would be honored to cross blades with you once again Arya Shur'tugal."

The title Eragon used to address her pleased Arya to no end. She was rarely addressed by anything other than Drötting anymore. It filled her with joy that he saw her as a Rider and not just a Queen. She felt she has done next to nothing to earn it though and of all her titles that is the one she felt she deserved the least, but coming from Eragon it felt right.

Däthedr spoke then. "Are you sure it is wise to insert yourself into such a contest Arya Drötting? We have little time before the celebration and many decisions to make between now and then, it would not do for you to be injured or otherwise occupied and unable to make those decisions. Perhaps it would be more fitting for one of our warriors to participate instead." He finished seemingly satisfied with himself at what he must have thought a logical statement to keep the Queen off the sparring field and on her throne.

Arya had to work to keep her features impassive as he spoke. Her anger was burning under the surface as hot as a forge. She asked Däthedr. "Tell me _Lord_ Däthedr, why did Fírnen hatch for me?"

He answered with a confused expression. "He selected you as his rider."

"Yes I am his rider. Eragon shows me great honor addressing me as such for I have done little to earn that title. If I cannot even meet him on the sparring field I might as well strip this mark from my hand!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. She thought she saw Eragon's lips turn upwards in a small smile from the corner of her eye. "I know my queenly duties well enough Däthedr and you need not fear that I shall fail in those duties, I never have before." Arya finished simply.

Däthedr merely nodded his head and let the matter drop. He knew her anger was terrible when roused.

After a few moments of tense conversation Eragon made to excuse himself and very formally thanked her court for hosting the meal.

As Eragon made to depart for his tree house Arya said. "I shall escort you Eragon, if my company does not bother you?"

He smiled slightly. "I would be honored for your company." Arya then excused herself as well and left Tialdarí Hall with Eragon at her side.

As they walked in silence Arya slowly let herself relax in Eragon's presence. She let the mask of queen fall from her face. It felt good not to keep up the act; though she was still not fully aware of the changes in Eragon she was still comfortable with him. She found his presence to be soothing.

"How are things in the Shielded Forest?" She finally asked of him.

He continued walking at an easy pace and answered. "Everything is going well. Rider eggs don't seem to be hatching fast enough. Compared to those of wild dragons anyway, they all hatched within the first century on the island and we've only had four and twenty rider eggs hatch including Saphira and Fírnen. I have to remind myself from time to time that the old Order took thousands of years to create."

"And what of you Eragon, how have you been?" She cast him a sidelong glance as she asked the question and noticed a brief grimace before he composed himself. She remembered the pain and anguish in his eyes when she said her final words as he set sail for a new land. He had truly loved her. _He loved me and I all but spat in his face. But if he understands the meaning of _duty_ he will not hold my decision to stay against me. _Arya thought to herself.

"The first several years were tough. We studied and worked with the Eldunarí take our mind off things. We helped the wild dragons at the start but after the first year they didn't need help any longer nor did they want it." He paused. "It truly is a beautiful place. It is much like Du Weldenvarden. Blödhgarm, Lanerra, Yeala, Saniece , and the rest of my original companions are well satisfied with it. Though we all miss Alagaësia it was amazing watching a race reborn."

"I can only imagine how amazing it was. I am sure it was a sight to be remembered." Arya responded. She really wished she could have been there for it. It was within her power to be there as well as her right as a Rider but she had chosen to remain for the good of her people. It was strange to her for even though she was queen, her advisors always seemed to make the decisions. _I am more of a figurehead to the elves._

Eragon then surprised her. "I could show you some time." Her head snapped up. Then he added. "Through my memory that is, when your duties permit. It is something you had a hand in creating through your actions in the war. "

"And what of you Arya, how have you been?" Eragon asked.

She was determined to keep her face straight when she answered him even though she wanted to grimace just as he did. She thought of her flight back to Ellesméra with Roran after watching Eragon sail away. Hearing Saphira lament her loss to the sky, knowing her pain was also coming from Eragon tore at Arya. The memory was painful in ways she never felt before. Losing one you cared for in battle hurt, but losing someone who was living, breathing, and standing right before you was something else entirely. What makes it worse is knowing that person loved you to their core, loved you for your triumphs and your faults. Letting go of that love for duty, she thought was by far the toughest choice she had made in her entire life.

Arya was lost in memory until Eragon stopped walking and turned to her. They had reached the stairs that led to his tree house. She finally spoke trying to show nothing in her features but impassiveness.

"As you say, the first few years were hard. Being queen was new to me but I like to believe I handled it well enough." She said.

Eragon was not fooled. He gave her a knowing look before he let it pass. He glanced up at his rooms then turned and said. "Thank you again for inviting me to Ellesméra Arya. I have for many years longed to return to the pinewood city."

Arya looked into his eyes and watched the emotions swirl in their deep brown depths. She heard the words he spoke but also thought the city was not the only reason he longed to return. The double meaning in Eragon's words made her lips turn upwards.

"You are welcome Eragon. And many long years have we awaited your return." Arya replied. She smiled fully now as they verbally danced around each other.

"I will see you in the morning then, perhaps an hour after dawn?" He asked.

"Yes, in the morning it is. Good evening Eragon." She answered as she turned to make her way back to Tialdarí Hall. She smiled the whole way. Thinking of their reunion and days still to come.


	4. Master of Mind and Metal

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews. This is the chapter with their sparring session, its the first duel I have ever written. Let me know how you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

><p><strong>Master of Mind and Metal<strong>

Eragon opened his eyes and arose from his waking dreams, strange dreams they were for they intermingled with Saphira's. She was dreaming of hunting while he dreamed of Arya as he so often did. The last dream involved Arya sitting cross legged on top of Saphira's head while giving her direction on the best way to catch her prey unaware. Eragon sat up and shook his head sat the absurdity of the thing.

Eragon got up, stretched then walked to the wash closet to begin his daily bathing and shaving ritual. While he soaked in the hot water he thought about the night before, his favorite part had been the walk with Arya. Though not many words were spoken much had been conveyed through glances, smiles, and body language. Thinking of Arya lead Eragon to remember the things he left behind when he sailed away, including Roran.

Eragon kept in contact with Roran the most after his departure. He remembered meeting all three of Roran's children using the scrying mirrors. Ismira, Torance, and Anna were all beautiful, strong, and healthy. Eragon scryed them every week, he and Roran would retail their past adventures for hours at a time.

Roran passed into the void after three and eighty years of life; leaving Palancar Valley to Torance. Katrina followed a short six months later. It was a moment in Eragon's life when he cursed being immortal.

Eragon always kept in touch with his nephew and two nieces but they have all left the earthly world as well, Anna being the last to die three decades ago after ninety years of life. Interestingly enough it is Brom the son of Torance who ruled the earldom now. Roran's children were a sentimental lot; they held the names of their ancestors and their histories in very high regards. One of the last times Eragon had spoken to Torance he told Eragon his parents would live on, and they had in name at least. Brom named his two children Garrow and Selena.

That bloodline has always been tested for Rider's, no eggs have hatched for them yet but every time Eragon spoke the name Selena he got a very subtle tingle in his gedwëy ignasia. Perhaps soon he would be teaching his great grand-niece the ways of Dragon and Rider.

Eragon shook himself and came back to the present and finished bathing. He was looking forward to his sparing with Arya this morning.

He got dressed in a simple earth brown tunic, leggings, and boots. He strapped Brisingr around his waist, then tied his hair back and set off.

When he arrived at the sparring field Nyiain was there and waiting. In the back of his mind he was aware of Saphira starting to stir. Within moments she reached out to his mind. _How faired your evening meal little one?_

To sum everything up quickly Eragon ran through his memory of the night before. In the forefront of his mind was his excitement for the upcoming sparring session.

_Ah I see, to reacquaint yourself with Arya you want to try and hit her with your sharp-metal-fang. This I understand, when we dragons select a mate we test each other as well. _Eragon blushed a bit at her statement and he felt her rising amusement when she added.

_Fírnen and I will come and watch, it may take my claws and fangs to cut through the sexual tension between the two of you._ He could hear her rumbling laughter through their bond as she added. _Maybe you should bite her? That was all it took for me to mate with Fírnen_.

Eragon shook his head._ If only it was that easy._ He thought back at her as he moved over to speak with Nyiain. He told her of his theories about the wards around Du Weldenvarden and his match with Arya.

"You told me she was very good. Easily a match for you before her dragon hatched you said." Nyiain said.

"Yes but I believe the wards are acting as a barrier. We shall see, meanwhile let us start the Rimgar." He replied.

They both started working through the fourth stage of the Dance of Snake and Crane which both had long ago perfected. As Eragon worked through his poses he let his tension drain away and only concentrated on his balance and flexibility.

When he and Nyiain were almost finished he noticed Arya standing to the side quietly letting him finish. She had several of her advisors with her though she kept casting glances at them as though she did not want them there.

As Eragon finished, Saphira and Fírnen landed in the clearing and curled up close to where Islingr was watching the morning exercises.

"Good morning Arya." Eragon said as he walked to where she stood waiting on him. Then he added. "I was not expecting an audience but no matter, have you kept up your skills over the years?"

She grinned at him. "I usually spar two or three time a week, for an hour each session so my skills are well honed."

"Good. Then we will put your skills to the test with both mind and metal, is this acceptable?" Eragon asked.

"It is." Was all Arya said in reply. Eragon thought it best to warn her in advance that he would not treat her as a pampered queen once they engaged.

"Understand Arya that when we step on the field all titles are meaningless and I will treat you as I would anyone of my students." He told her. This got her attention, her eyebrows creased into a deep V and Eragon could see her grip on the hilt of Támerlein increase until her knuckles turned white. Her advisors also looked up as if the thought of Eragon speaking and acting torwards Arya in anything but a queenly manner offended them.

Eragon just smiled. He wanted to see the Arya he had once known, fierce and determined to accomplish the task at hand no matter the difficulty.

He then walked to the middle of the field and drew Brisingr to guard the edge. "Come Arya. Let us cross blades once again."

Arya did not speak a word, she only drew her sword, dulled the edge and proceeded towards him like a stalking cougar. Eragon kept his blade at his side, angled downwards. He still remembered all the tricks she once used to confuse him, which she tried now. She smiled widely, a truly breathtaking smile, it was like watching as the sun crests the horizon with the first rays of dawn.

She lunged attempting to put the tip of her blade just over his heart. Eragon brought his blade up diagonally batting hers to the side as he continued with a figure eight motion and rapped her thigh on his way down then jumped back before she could recover.

"Tut, Tut. Too slow." Arya winced then glared daggers at Eragon before she charged again swinging from shoulder to hip. He blocked, side stepped to his left then struck. He sent slashing blow under her sword arm towards her hip changed directions at the last moment and struck her other thigh then twirled away.

"Faster!" Eragon barked.

_She has been idle for too long sitting on her throne. _He thought to himself as he heard her let loose a low growl and charged him once again. He allowed her to slash, stab, and hack at him for a moment while he assessed her speed and strength. _It seems something truly is different. _

He finally retaliated and she was put on her defense as he rained three heavy blows, the last aimed at her shoulder which would have struck had he not slowed at the last moment, afraid he may truly injure her. He was already moving again when he felt Arya attempt to assault his mind.

In his mind Eragon fixed a picture Brisingr and she could find no hole, nor crack in which to enter. She seemed to realize this and began to withdraw. At the speed of thought he flashed an image of the very first fairth he had ever made of her, the one she shattered.

Her surprise was so great she faltered and he was able to firmly plant himself in her mind and could then see her every move before she made it. Arya was concentrating so hard on removing him she did not realize he slipped passed her shoulder and had his sword touching the back of her neck. He withdrew from her mind and tapped her neck twice.

Arya whipped around, saw his sword and scowled at him. Eragon raised a questioning eyebrow and stared until she spoke. "It seems my skills are lacking."

"Would you like to continue?" Eragon asked.

In answer she took four steps back and assumed the ready position. She stood waiting for Eragon to attack. He finally charged her, exchanging several blows of increasing speed then he bent low to the ground, spun around with his leg out in a sweeping motion while his sword was waist high. As he predicted she only blocked his sword and his leg caught both of her ankles and she landed flat on her back.

Eragon stood over Arya and noticed the anger in her eyes._ She has not been challenged_ _in a long time._ He thought. Eragon held out a hand to help her up but she ignored it as he knew she would. "Your anger is hindering you Arya. Empty yourself. Find my weakness." He told her.

Their next engagement was much better; to make up for her lack in speed she used her agility. She spun, jumped, twirled, and pivoted to avoid his blade and landed two hits of her own. She attacked with her mind next so Eragon built his defenses and made to attack her in return.

To his absolute astonishment Arya used a memory, a memory of herself in a wash closet preparing to bathe. Eragon's defenses faltered and he stumbled earning himself a sharp blow to the elbow even as Arya took over his mind.

She entered, took control, and then said inside his head._ Two can play that game Eragon._ He could feel her amusement just as she could feel his embarrassment and to make matters worse she could also feel his attraction.

_Blast it!_ He thought.

Before she withdrew form his mind he said. _That was not fair Arya._ Eragon heard her musical laughter when she left his mind. He knew his face and the tips of his ears were red. He then heard Saphira join in with her deep rumbling laughter. "When you're both done having a laugh at my expense may we continue?"

"You said find your weakness Eragon." Arya said as she smiled at him.

Eragon grumbled for another moment then took a deep breath to empty his mind. Arya charged him this time and proceeded to use her acrobats in an attempt to confuse him but he was not deterred. He matched her blow for blow and after a moments observation he noticed a pattern. Every time he thrust Arya would spin to his left then back flip over his head to face his back. So he waited for the perfect moment and knew as soon as it happened.

He thrust forward and sure enough she spun. Eragon turned his thrust into a downward slash, the tip of his sword traveled past his foot and continuing upwards. Arya could not see his change in direction and the moment she landed her chin rested on the tip of Brisingr.

Arya looked at the sword as if she was confused on how it got there. After pacing backwards a few paces she surprised him with an all out attack on his mind but it was empty. To Arya his mind would seem smooth as glass, like an endless pool of water with no bottom and no shadows. Their was simply nothing for her to see within his mind. Arya also attacked his body; again and again she threw herself at Eragon only to be batted away like a clumsy child.

Finally, when she was pouring with sweat and short of breath, Eragon side stepped a thrust, spun around her back to her shield arm and put Brisingr to her neck. Effectively ending their duel.

Standing there catching their breath, Eragon stared into Arya's eyes, lost in the emerald orbs. He was not aware of how long they both stood there looking at one another; it could have only been minutes, it could have been several moon lit nights, he did not care nor apparently did she. It was only the two of them.

Finally Eragon spoke in a low voice. "Thank you for sparring with me Arya. It was a pleasure."

Arya replied equally low. "You have truly become a master of the sword Eragon, as well as a master of the mind and no, the pleasure was all mine."


	5. A Delicate Matter

Thanks everyone for the reviews. To those that believe I made Eragon is over-powering, I am making him look this way for a reason which will be revealed in due time, hopefully it will play a factor for the whole elven race. I wont be able to keep up the speed in which I have been up-dating, the first two chapters and half the third were already witten when I posted the first but ill try to keep posting as much as possible. Thanks again and please R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>A Delicate Matter<strong>

Eragon was standing in the clearing looking at the Menoa Tree, wondering what it was that she had taken from him. The tree was a slight bit bigger than when last he stood here. He and Nyiain were waiting for the queen.

After sparring Eragon told Arya that he had brought more eggs. She was supposed to meet him here after they had washed the sweat from their bodies due to the morning exercise.

Yaela was even now making her way through Du Weldenvarden towards Ellesméra with the two eggs she still carried. So with the five Eragon brought and the two Yaela carried, seven eggs would be in Ellesméra. Never had so many eggs left the Silent Forest at one time.

Eragon did not like the thought of so many eggs traveling the land for fear of an ambush. Certain people out there would still do anything to get their hands on a rider egg, if only to trade it to the highest bidder. The thought sickened Eragon and he would not see it happen on his watch. Yaela wore a necklace of her own that he had presented her when she stepped forward to ferry the eggs.

Eragon asked three of the Eldunarí if they would be willing to give energy to better protect the eggs. Those three flowed so much energy into the necklace they almost slipped into the void and would have had Eragon not stopped them. That event showed Eragon how much the eggs meant to the dragons of old. The Eldunarí were always casting their minds out to check on Yaela, to be sure no misfortune befell her.

One of the eggs Eragon carried was special to him and Saphira for it was her own. The egg was a bright yellow with white veins and slightly smaller than Saphira's egg. She laid it eight months after they arrived in the Silent Forest and she forbade Eragon to tell anyone other than Arya and Fírnen. Eragon tried many times to get a private audience with Arya to inform her but always she had another advisor around so he could not speak of it. Then he and Arya stopped speaking all together. Until a week ago that is.

That was another mystery itself, why Arya stopped contact with Eragon. For a while he assumed she was busy with her duties, rebuilding the race of elves, healing the wounds caused by the war. He did not know exactly but one thing she was not doing was rebuilding the riders. An old resentment welled up inside Eragon, yes she was a queen but she was also a rider and he remembered that day by the Ramr river when she told him not to worry, that she would not neglect her duty to the Riders.

Eragon thought of a visit from Vanir a few years back, he asked after Queen Arya and Vanir told him that that Arya rarely left the forest or Tialdarí Hall for that matter. Anger sprung up in Eragon at the thought, and then he calmed himself. Ander and resentment were old foes that he fought for many years after leaving Alagaësia and all it ever caused him was greif. It did no good to dwell on that which he could not change.

Eragon was a touch apprehensive about revealing the information to the bonded pair but not a force in Alagaësia could convince him to go against Saphira's wishes.

_They will be upset Saphira. _Eragon thought to his partner.

_They should be upset with themselves for never visiting our stronghold. Many times you tried to speak to Arya in private and never did she give you the chance._ Saphira said in his mind with a touch of anger.

Eragon then turned to addressed Nyiain.

"Nyiain, I want you to ready yourself for a trip when we are done here." He said.

"Where shall Islingr and I be going Master?" She asked.

"You will find out shortly." Eragon replied shortly.

Eragon continued to converse whith Saphira while they waited on Arya.

_I should not have been able to defeat her so soundly; she and I were at one time a perfect match, have I really changed so much? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Well you do clash swords with the younglings every day, perhaps she does not spar as much as you do. _She thought.

_No, it was different than that. My speed was a _lot _more than hers, as was my strength. The elves are not what they once were before the Fall. As I have said before, I think these wards are preventing new magic from entering. You have seen me spar with Blödhgarm, he is of the same level as I am and yet he does not practice with his sword daily. What about Vanir? He spends most of his time roaming Alagaësia as ambassador. We sparred during his last visit and though I bested him it was still a close contest. _Eragon thought in return.

_Well she did get you once. Though how you were so mesmerized by the image of her feet and the water in the small-bathing-hole I will never know. _Saphira laughed.

_It was not what I saw that hindered me; it was the fact that I knew what she was doing. _He snapped back at her as he blushed. Saphira just chuckled even more.

_Back to the point I was trying to make, if the elves are to ever reach their full potential again they must either leave the forest or release the wards._ He finished.

Eragon was brought out of his conversation by the sound of approaching footsteps. Arya with half of her court in tow walked into the clearing.

_Does she ever go anywhere without them? _Eragon asked Saphira with aggravation. She just sent him calming thought in return. They both knew a confrontation was in the near future and neither wanted to go into it with anything but calm and clear thoughts

_Here we go._ He thought as Arya said to him.

"Greeting Eragon, Saphira and to you as well Nyiain, Islingr." She smiled

They all greeted her in return. Eragon opened the coming conversation.

"How many elves are in the city that want to touch the eggs, Your Majesty?" He asked.

To which she replied. "We have four and ten that would like the honor."

"We have brought five with us and Yaela is approaching with two more. We should wait until she arrives before anyone is presented to the eggs. That way we only have to go through the process once. Do you agree?" Eragon asked Arya.

"Yes, that would be best. Would you like to store the eggs in our hatchery until the presentation?"

Eragon just nodded and made his way over to Saphira so he could remove the eggs from the point of space where they were stored. He muttered a few lines in the ancient language and the eggs appeared just behind where his saddle usually rested.

He then grabbed the drawstrings connected to each of the velvet bags and made his way back to where Arya stood waiting. Eragon set four of the eggs gently down at his feet. He took a deep breath and said to Arya.

"There is something you should know about this egg in particular." He paused. "Saphira is the egg's dam and Fírnen its sire."

Both Arya and Fírnen seemed too shocked to respond. Then finally Arya and said to Eragon, with anger simmering in her voice.

"Why have we not heard of this until now? Why would you keep such a thing from us?"

Eragon just held her eye and said. "We did not wish to keep this information from you Arya."

"But you did!" Arya nearly screamed at him. Everyone in the clearing stood motionless with wide eyes as the Queen continued. "You betrayed us! You betrayed my trust! You should have never withheld such a thing from us. And to think I trusted you beyond all others. I see now it was misplaced trust." She finished turning towards her dragon.

Eragon felt anger rising within him but it was not his own. Saphira was getting terribly angry.

Fírnen let loose a menacing growl and shouted in Eragon's mind. _How dare you keep such a thing from me Rider? I have been a Sire for close to two hundred years unknowingly! I agree with my rider. That is nothing short of betrayal. Count yourself lucky that I do not tear you limb from limb!_

This was Saphira's breaking point. She let loose a roar that shook the trees and caused pine needles to rain down upon them as she thundered in both Arya and Fírnen's minds.

_How dare you speak to my rider in such a way! He who sacrificed everything for our race! We hid nothing from you except that in which you did not wish to see. Five days! It takes five days to reach the Silent Forest on dragonback! Did either of you visit us? No! How many times have you even left the forest? You could have had this information long ago had you made any effort at all!_

Saphira then swung her head down to look at Arya, still snarling she said. _And you elfling will never speak to my rider in such a way again. Never again! You speak of betrayal. I forbade Eragon from telling anyone about my egg except for you and Fírnen. How many times in those first years did Eragon seek a private meeting with you? Too many for me to count, then you cut contact completely with us. How then was he supposed to tell you? What _duties _have you yourself preformed for our order over the years? Do not speak to us of betrayal ever again. _Saphira finished her tirade.

Arya and Fírnen both had the grace to look ashamed. As one they bowed, Arya even fell to one knee while Fírnen bowed so low his snout nearly brushed the ground.

Arya spoke first. "I beg your pardon Eragon-elda, and yours Saphira-elda, my shock caused me to jump to anger and we spoke out of turn without knowing the all the facts. You have my word no such thing will happen again."

_I ask your pardon as well._ Fírnen said.

Eragon accepted Fírnen's short apology. Dragons were not prone to apologize; it showed much that he even said what he did.

To Arya he said. "It was an apt reaction Arya, Saphira and I both longed to share this information with the two of you but were unable to do so. Let us move past this and take the eggs to your hatchery so we may carry on with our day. Saphira wants to take both Fírnen and Islingr to the Stone of Broken Eggs to speak of their histories."

Arya nodded. "Thank you Eragon and you as well Saphira."

Eragon turned to Nyiain. "Now for the journey I spoke of. When Yaela arrives I want the two of you to travel to Carvahall and test the young ones there. On your way back I want you to stop at Ceunon and also Osilon. The journey to Carvahall should only take three days, if you stay a night in each city to present the eggs you should make it back here in eleven or so days and well before the celebration, unless an egg hatches. If one does hatch contact me immediately. Will you accept this task?"

Nyiain replied. "I will Master. It would be an honor."

Eragon smiled at her. "Good. I know you will do everything within your power to protect the eggs."

After Eragon finished assigning the task to Nyiain all three dragons took to the air. Eragon, Arya, and Nyiain all stood watching the majestic sight before turning. They made their way out of the clearing and towards the hatchery to deposit the eggs.

_Well that was not nearly as bad as I imagined. I need to speak with Arya though and assure her I think no less of her. _Eragon thought as they left the Menoa Tree behind. _Perhaps I will invite her to dinner at my tree house. Maybe we could actually talk as we once did._

_Perhaps you should._ Saphira thought in his mind. So with that Eragon had an extra spring in his step at the thought of having a night alone with Arya.


	6. Dream Stare

Thanks for the reviews, and please forgive me if I don't answer to all the questions in them though if you do have somthing you want to make sure I read and respond to then feel free to shoot me a PM. Im working on fixing those few errors in grammer but it seems no matter how many time I proof read a chapter I always find something after I post it, i guess ill look for a beta. Any way here is a new chapter. Enjoy and review. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Stare<strong>

Arya was standing on her balcony over looking the gardens she loved so much. The sight did nothing to sooth her troubled thoughts as it usually did. It was very early morning, perhaps three hours before sunrise. She thought back to her dream and frowned and it replayed through her mind.

In her trance she was visiting memories of the battle at Feinster. Saphira dropped out of the sky trampling soldiers underneath her when the dream changed. This dream was different, so life-like, so vivid and vibrant; she shuddered as the scene replayed.

_In a clearing unknown to Arya. Frost covered the ground, with wet pools of purple and red. Blood she realized. Blood from both men and Ra'zac. Eragon stood in the middle of this clearing with Brisingr in hand. Four Ra'zac surrounded him; several more already lay dead on the ground at his feet along with many men. Six men stood to the far right chanting in the ancient language, they all had a crazed look in their eyes. Eragon held his own while battling the Ra'zac and another fell. A man stepped from the line of six, the man had a long bow in one hand, and in the other hand he held a black arrow with a slight green glow. She looked to Eragon then back at the archer who had the bow drawn, ready to loose the arrow. Arya could not tell why but she knew this arrow was deadly. She turned to shout a warning at Eragon. As soon as this man fired the deadly projectile her dream started fading out of reach. _

Arya awoke in a cold sweat, and not able to fall back into her waking dreams she got up and made her way to her balcony where she now stood. Never before had a dream seemed so real. She wondered what it could mean._ This was no normal dream, a premonition maybe. _She thought._ No, Eragon killed the last of the Ra'zac._ An old unease filled her as she remembered Galbatorix state that he hid more Ra'zac eggs.

Arya considered waking Fírnen to ask his opinion on the matter but thought better of it. _It was just a dream. _She told herself. _Eragon once told me he had such dreams, I will broach the subject when next I see him._

Eragon invited her to dinner the previous night and though she would have loved nothing more than time alone with him, Arya already had plans to dine with Lord Däthedr and Lady Athem to discuss who would represent the elven race in the up coming games to be held in Ceunon. The games were still a month away, Arya usually sent Vanir in her stead as ambassador but she thought maybe it was time to leave the forest once again. When she told Däthedr as much he disagreed profusely, arguing that her place was here and she must not leave her people without a ruler no matter how short the time.

Arya scoffed at that. She would not be told how she must or must not act, like a child. This has been his argument for two hundred years. How her mother stood for such, she did not know. _If I want to leave the forest all I have to do in hop on Fírnen's back and be gone._ She smiled as the thought passed through her mind.

_I need to clear my mind of such thoughts; perhaps a walk would do me some good._ She left the balcony, dressed in a hurry but paused as she glanced at the fairth on her desk. The one Eragon made just after meeting Fírnen. It was that image of her and the way it represented her true self that inspired her to reveal her true name to Eragon. She didn't regret it, nor did she think he would judge her for her faults. She shivered then tore her gaze from the fairth and left her rooms.

Arya descended the stairs, made her way out of Taildarí Hall and into the night. Her feet carried her down the foot paths of her city. She thought of everything that was, that is, and that could be. _Saphira was right, I have neglected my duties as a Rider. I thought it was best for my people if I took the throne, but a name sitting on a chair of roots is all I have become._

She emerged in front of the Menoa Tree some minutes later, the monarch of the forest stood tall and wide, the branches swaying slightly in the breeze, the roots twining around one another spread out for many yards in every direction. Breathing in deeply she reveled in the scent of pine needles and the early morning dew. Glancing up, the stars looked like thousands of diamonds on a blank canvas.

Arya continued winding her way in and out of the pine trees without conscious thought of where her feet were taking her when she happened upon a small glade. She knew this glade, it the same place Eragon tried at one time to woo her and win her affections. However the glade was not empty, a lone figure stood over a shallow pool gazing into its depths.

"Draumr kópa." The figure said in a low voice, then. "Letta." Over and over again the process was repeated. Dream stare, Arya realized.

This person was scrying. Who or what was being scryed she knew not. Then she heard someone else speaking in the pool.

"Yes Eragon-elda, everything is well on the island, is something amiss in Alagaësia?"

_What is Eragon doing out here? _Arya thought. _And why is he asking Blödhgarm about the safety of his island?_

"I do not know Blödhgarm, something stirs in the land. A dormant shadow full of malice which seeks to destroy the peace we have created here. I do not like a faceless enemy." Eragon said in reply. "Continue to scry the island, along with the wild ones. Also consult with the Eldunarí and if they will consent to combine their power and cast their minds out to look for this unknown threat it would be of much help."

"As you with Shadeslayer, shall I try and gain anymore information from The Seven?"

_The Seven? Who do they speak of? _Arya thought as she lingered at the edge of the glade. She felt like an intruder, it was clearly a private conversation but if the subject was about danger to the land then she had a right to an explanation.

"You may try but I doubt they can produce any information of worth. Be careful regardless. They are just as dangerous as they were when we first discovered who they were. I shall inquire with Queen Arya about the situation, she should know as well." Eragon said to Blödhgarm.

Arya assumed this was the best time to reveal herself, she stepped forward. "I am aware." She said simply. "Though the details of such a situation would be appreciated."

Eragon's head snapped up quickly at the sound of her voice but his gazed softened when he looked upon her. "Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttning." As you will, Queen Arya.

He turned back to Blödhgarm. "I will contact you if I come across any new information. Thank you for speaking with me at such an hour Blödhgarm-vor."

The pool cleared and Eragon looked up at Arya. "What brings you out at such an hour Your Majesty?"

She grimaced. "Can we please leave off the titles Eragon?"

"Of course Arya, now back to my question." He smiled and took a step closer to her.

She could smell his scent. A mixture of musky mountain scents with a faint hint of fire, like the smell of Saphira's bright blue dragon flame, it was an intoxicating aroma that immediately comforted her overly tense mind. He was dressed in a black tunic and with a black cloak trailing the ground.

"I was restless in my waking dreams and hoped the night air would sooth me."

He frowned. "Yes as was I. How much of our conversation did you overhear?"

"Blödhgarm informed you all was well in the Silent Forest. Who are the Seven?" Arya asked Eragon.

He grimaced then looked at her intently. "What I am about to tell you must be kept secret, only Blödhgarm the Eldunarí know of the Seven." He paused. "They are Eldunarí. I would tell you their names but I cannot remember them, they are seven Eldunarí from the dragons of the Forsworn."

Arya was stunned. She knew every one of those dragons were dead but never once thought they could be living in their heart of hearts. _They were traitors and do not deserve life._ The implications of such a revelation churned through her mind. "Are they not dangerous? Is it even safe to keep them alive? They may not have bodies but you and I both know how deadly the mind can be, especially a twisted mind such as theirs."

Eragon was already shaking his head. "They are hardly anything more than an energy source, with the exception of a few scattered memories they do not even know what they are much less who they are. As you are aware, after being stripped of their names they were hardly more than dumb animals and after having their minds broken by Galbatorix the Seven were left incompetent."

This relieved Arya somewhat, she did not like to think of the danger seven Eldunarí combined could cause. She knew of the power of Glaedr held so she was wary those Seven.

Eragon then added. 'Unfortunately one memory from Morzan's red dragon was that of Galbatorix speaking about hiding six Ra'zac eggs in his possession."

This was starting to trouble Arya greatly. She then told him of her dream, when finished she looked at Eragon and was surprised by the look on his face. He looked dangerous and deadly. His elven shaped eyes were narrowed; his eyebrows met in a deep V much like her own did when she was angry. But his eyes suprised her the most, the fury in them swirled like thunder clouds.

"Do not worry Arya, this threat whoever it may be will regret ever bringing unrest to this land. I have not worked for two centuries maintaining peace to have it dashed away. Please do not let this trouble you overly much." He assured her.

Arya already felt better. _It takes so little for him to comfort me; he just knows what to say and what to do_. _He has changed so much, I wonder if he still holds his childish affections for me, for he was but a child when he proclaimed his feelings for me. It was in this very glade as a matter of fact. _

Finally she responded. "I will try to push these thoughts from my mind. You have changed much Eragon, to feel this unrest in the land."

"No Arya. I have merely grown over the years. But you seem to have truly changed." He stepped even closer, only a foot separated them. "I have wondered…." He trailed off.

Then he leaned in close, right next to her ear. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She herself could hear it so she knew Eragon could as well. Arya knew what he was about to do and was terrified and elated in equal measure. He knew her true self, her true name which he was about to speak.

Eragon whispered the words, so very softly in her ear. Her entire being seemed to vibrate from within, down to her core. She seemed to glow through her honey colored skin. She shivered, looked up at him and smiled slightly.

Then she stepped close to speak his name in return and as she opened her mouth to utter the words Eragon placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Shhh. My name is not the same as it once was." He said.

Those few words hit her like a battering ram. She felt her stomach fall; she dropped his gaze and lowered her head trying to ignore the feeling of loss. _His true name has changed, he is no longer the man that loved me so deeply. I always assumed that his feelings would change, so why does it hurt to know it has actually happened? _

She wanted to turn around and run. Run as fast as her feet would carry her, to try and out run her loss. The loss of something she never realized she possessed, nor did she understand what she had lost only that it was something she held close to her heart. These thoughts and many more were running through her head when she felt a finger slip very gently under her chin.

Eragon lifted her chin slightly so she was looking him evenly in the eye once more. "You misunderstand Arya, I said my true name was no longer the same…. not that it has changed." He said like he read her thoughts, though her mind was firmly shut to him. Then he added so softly she had to strain to hear him. "Some parts of me will never change."

He again leaned in next to her, so close his lips brushed gently against her ear causing her to shudder. As he spoke the words Arya's eyes grew wide, his name seemed to ring forth in her mind. His name was much longer than before, it was longer than hers. The words spoke of his achievements, his experience, and his devotion to all the races. They spoke of his pain, his sacrifice and his longing, but most of all the words spoke of her. Of how much he loved and cared for her, how much he has longed for her. His true name made her want to sink into him, to be wrapped up in the love, care, and devotion he held for her.

Eragon was watching her to see how she would respond. In truth she did not know how to react, she was astonished by the depths of his affections and that he still carried that affection after everything she put him through.

When she could finally control her emotions she said. "You still have a good name, a beautiful name and I am honored to be included in such a name."

Eragon still held his finger under her chin as she spoke. When she finished he moved his forefinger up from her chin, and trailed it lightly across her cheekbone. The movement, small as it was, caused chills to race from her head to her feet. "I thank you for your words Arya."

She stared at him for many more moments even as he stared back. Then she finally asked. "Why Eragon? Why hold onto to me when all I have caused you is heartache and pain? Why not move on and find a human bride to spend your days with?"

Even as Arya asked those questions she already knew the answer. A conversation she once had with Roran while they camped after seeing Eragon off slowly floating back to her.

_She sat next to Fírnen's belly staring into the flames of their small campfire and Roran sat across from her looking up at the stars. "Where do you think they will end up?" He asked her._

"_I do not know, hopefully they will find a place where they can rebuild their home." Arya answered. _

"_No Arya, they will find a place where the dragons can rebuild their home but for Eragon and Saphira Alagaësia will always be home. He is by far a stronger person than I; to make the sacrifice he has made would have killed me. I could not continue on without Katrina."_

_Arya stiffened. She knew what he was insinuating and did not want to broach the subject. It was over and finished, she and Eragon both did what was best. _

"_Perhaps now he will be able to move on, find himself a human wife the way he should have from the start and forget about this ill fated love affair he clings to." She said._

_Roran slowly turned to meet her eyes, his gaze was angry and fierce. "Tell me Arya, what _human _do you know that will endure the countless centuries to come? What _human _do you know that looks as Eragon does? That has the strength, speed, magical and mental capacity he now carries? He is no more a human than you are."_

_Arya did not grant him a reply for she did not know of such a human. Roran was right, Eragon was no longer human. He was completely _other, _a being without a race he could now call his own_. _Unless she called The Riders a race to themselves, then she would be included as well. __Roran then spoke again._

"_I spoke with him about this before we raided Helgrind because I too could not understand why he would not even think of taking a human bride. Consider for a moment that he did, how would he bare having to watch his loved one grow old and die while he remained untouched by time? Should he just trade this woman in for someone younger and take wife after wife through the years? I know my cousin, nay my _brother _and he would never inflict such cruelty on another person."_

_To this Arya responded. "Yes it would indeed be a cruel experience for him to leave an older woman for a younger one every century." She was thinking of the very story she once used to try and dissuade Eragon from his affections for her. The story of Linnëa and the Menoa tree was a perfect example of why the old are not well matched with the young. Then the night was silent._

Arya brought herself back from her memories when Eragon said. "The heart is a fickle creature Arya and my brain hardly has a say in the matter. As for why I do not take a human wife lets just say it would be too complicated."

"I think I understand but allow me to say that I am truly sorry for the hurt I have caused you." She said.

Eragon smiled at her sadly, his eyes rolled with emotions that he did not give voice to. "Do not apologize, I do not regret my feelings nor do I regret any hurt they may have caused me."

"Perhaps now I may begin to make amends for some of the pain you have suffered on my behalf." She spoke the truth, she did not want to see him suffer any longer and though she may not fully understand her feelings where Eragon was concerned she knew she cared for him. If anyone deserved to be happy it was him.

"I would like that." He said as he breathed in deeply. "Shall I walk you back to Tialdarí Hall?"

Arya smiled back at him, a true and joyous smile. "Yes, I believe I may be able to fall back into my dreams a bit easier now."

This time Arya left the glade with Eragon at her side and tried to ignore the memory of the last time both of them had been in that place, her heart gave a tug at the remembered sound of Eragon's sobs. _This feels right_ she thought as they walked in comfortable silence. Eragon was the one to finally break it.

"With the consent of Fírnen and yourself I would like to send his and Saphira's egg to Palancar Valley with the others to be tested." He said.

"I will speak to Fírnen about it but I do not foresee it to be a problem." She said.

_It is not a problem, I would be very much happy to be a Sire to my hatchling. _Fírnen said in her mind.

Arya was startled at the sound of his voice. How could she not know he was awake? _Fírnen! I did not realize you were awake._

_It is alright partner-of-mine, your troubled thoughts woke me but you were already speaking with Saphira-rider-Eragon so I did not interrupt. _He thought back to her. Arya turned to Eragon.

"Fírnen gives his blessing for the egg to be tested." She said.

"Good then. Will you tell your counselors about the unrest I feel in the land?" Eragon asked her.

"Not yet I won't. If the feelings you and I both have about trouble stirring continues I will. But as of now I fear all it would cause is an uproar that is not wanted nor needed." Arya answered.

"Alright, I plan on having two riders check Dras-Leona to see if the dark priests still practice their arts in the area and after the Blood-Oath Celebration I myself plan to fly out to Ilirea and check the crown there to be sure nothing is amiss." Eragon said.

Arya was somewhat shocked by this but then again Eragon was not one to sit back and wait for someone to be attacked by those foul creatures. Arya had a very strong urge to join him, as a rider it was her duty to ensure peace throughout the land. _I have been remiss in my duties as a rider, this is the time to start making up for my shortcomings. _She thought.

The two of them carried on this way until the entrance of Tialdarí Hall was upon them. As Arya was turning to the doorway Eragon caught her hand, bowed, and lightly brushed his lips across the back of her hand.

"Thank you for you company Arya, you have put my mind at ease after such a troublesome evening." He said.

"Your welcome Eragon, I too feel much better than before." Arya nodded then smiled as she responded.

Then he turned and left her at the entrance to her hall. Her hand had a faint tingle where his lips brushed. _The lightest of his touches have such an affect on me._ She closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. _Yes I could defiantly get used to this. _She thought as she made her way back to her sleeping quarters, the smile never fading from her lips. Tomorrow would be a new day and she was determined to make up for lost time.


	7. Flight and Fight

This is basically a filler chapter but I thought it would be fun to write about. Let me know how you think I did. Thanks and R&R.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

><p><strong>Flight and Fight<strong>

Arya visited Eragon the day after their early morning rendezvous just after he finished his noon day meal. Saphira was resting in her bowl while Eragon worked on the project he would present during the Blood-Oath Celebration when he heard a knock on the trap door of his tree house.

"Enter." He called to his visitor as he drew a bed cloth over his project. He knew it was not Nyiain for he set her the task of contacting all the riders in Alagaësia to inform them to be diligent and stay watchful for anything out of the ordinary.

Must to his surprise and delight it was Arya that strode into his house. "Good day Eragon." She said as Fírnen landed on the balcony and snaked his head inside. Saphira greeted him with a low growl and flicked her tongue out to catch his scent.

"The same to you Arya and you as well Fírnen, what can I do for you?" He asked.

It was Fírnen who answered. _Will you and Brightscales teach Arya and me air-combat?_ To better explain he showed Eragon a picture of himself, Arya on his back with Támerlein drawn.

Eragon thought for a long moment then looked to Arya and said. "Am I correct in assuming that you have never trained to fight on dragon back? And that you Fírnen have no other knowledge of combat other than what your instincts have taught you?"

"You are correct, we have studied the theory but we could not practice what we learned." Arya answered for both of them.

_Saphira?_ He sent a questioning thought to his partner. _What do you think?_

_I will not deny that they both need the knowledge, Fírnen more so than Arya but they both would have a lot to learn. It will be a difficult process because Fírnen is so set in his ways it will be hard for him to bend his pride and his will to take instruction. It may anger him to be criticized on those things he does wrong. _Saphira said to him a thoughtful tone.

Arya was standing beside Fírnen and both were quiet while Eragon conversed with Saphira. When they were done he turned to the pair. "We can teach you but it will be difficult. Fírnen, without proper instruction when you were a hatchling this will be even tougher for you. Will you both agree to follow instruction at all times without argument?" He asked.

"We will." Arya said in the ancient language.

_We will do as you say. _Fírnen replied sealing their promise.

"When will your duties permit this training?" Eragon asked. "This will not work if we can only train for an hour at a time. Though Fírnen can work with Saphira while you're busy with court we will still need many days to make good progress."

Arya nodded as Saphira directed a question towards her. _Have the two of you ever flown together with your minds closed to each other?_

_No Brightscales. Arya and I have always flown openly together._

_When we are training without our riders you will close your mind to Arya until I tell you otherwise. While you have mastered functioning as one, you do not know how to function without your rider. This you must learn. _Saphira said.

"But you Arya will know everything Fírnen is taught, the same goes for you Fírnen, when I am working with alone with Arya." Eragon said to them both.

"When can we begin?" Arya asked of Eragon. "I have the day free if you are willing?"

"Very well, I must change and saddle Saphira; we will meet you on the Crags in twenty minutes time." He said.

"We will be there." Arya said as she jumped up to her dragon's back. Fírnen was preparing to take flight when Eragon spoke once more.

"One more question." He paused. "Why do you want this?"

Fírnen looked back at Arya and it was a moment before she spoke. "We have become complacent while inside the borders of Du Weldenvarden and it shames me to admit that if a threat were to arise we would not be completely ready to face it as a dragon and Rider should. Also Fírnen wants-"

_I want to be able to protect my Rider and also my hatchling when it comes into the world, I want to be a strong sire for him or her. We have been remiss in our duties and I to my race. We intend to remedy this flaw. _Fírnen said inside Eragon's mind. He just nodded in reply and watched as the great green dragon took flight.

_This should be interesting. _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Yes it will but I agree with Fírnen, he is not ready to become a Sire. That was one reason I got so angry when he spoke of betrayal after finding out that I laid an egg. _She replied.

_Yes I understand but there is nothing to be done for it now, we can only move on from here. _Eragon said as he strapped his saddle to Saphira's back. He changed clothes and place Brisingr in its place. Jumping to the crook in her foreleg and up to her back, Eragon settled into his saddle and Saphira took flight.

Eragon smiled a joyous smile as the wind whipped through his hair and the feeling of freedom took hold in his heart. _This is where we are meant to be. _He felt Saphira hum in agreement. She was content to fly at a steady rhythm without any need for aerial stunts. She would save those and her energy for their training session with Fírnen.

They arrived on the Crags of Tel'naeír a few short minutes later, Arya and Fírnen were there and waiting. Eragon's heart clenched when he laid his eyes upon the hut in which Oromis once lived. Similar feelings were coming from Saphira but they both pushed them aside to prepare for the coming task.

Eragon and Saphira began to teach Arya and Fírnen the ways of combat while on dragon back.

Eragon looked at Arya and said. "The first thing you must learn is how to fly with your minds closed as Saphira said earlier. You must become accustomed to each and every maneuver Fírnen may make during a battle. It is easy to fly together when you are in his mind and know beforehand what he is preparing to do but it is something else entirely when you are unprepared. So let us begin with that, Saphira and I will lead while you and Fírnen follow. Keep your mind open to me so I may instruct but closed to Fírnen."

Saphira added. _The same to you as well Fírnen, open to me but closed to Arya. Now come!_

With that Saphira launched herself into the air, she flew up to a thousand or so feet then began to bank right and left so Arya could become accustomed to the feelings of confusion while nof being in contact with Fírnen. The Lead Rider and Dragon having taught these lessons many times knew the routine.

Eragon felt Arya firmly latched in his mind and began to coach her. _Feel the way he moves, the way his muscles tense and release when he banks right then left. Also use your eyes, watch how his wing joints pivot and how it effects his movements. Commit these to your memory and it will help you devise his plans without the need for mental contact. Fighting like this is no different than fighting with a sword. As Glaedr-elda once told me, you must learn to see what you're looking at and the way of the warrior is the way of knowing. It all applies here; once you learn the look and feel of Fírnen underneath you then you will be able to anticipate his movements then ready yourself for them._

_Yes Eragon-elda._ Arya said in reply to his teaching. So all four of them continued on for another two hours with Saphira leading Fírnen through increasingly difficult aerial maneuvers while Eragon taught Arya how to lean and shift her weight through the complex positions. Finally Saphira slowed and hovered fifty yards away from Fírnen. They were several thousand feet above the forest so Eragon thought the time and place was ripe.

_What do you think Saphira? Should we? _Eragon asked the mighty dragoness.

_They must learn sometime and though Fírnen could use work on his overall flying skills, I think they have experience to spar in the air. _Saphira answered.

Eragon drew Brisingr and had to shout so Arya could hear him.

"Are the two of you ready to put your skills into practice?" He said as he dulled the edge of his sword. He then cast wards against physical harm on both Saphira and Fírnen so they would not hurt each other with their claws.

In answer Arya drew Támerlein and dulled its edge. No sooner then she was finished, Fírnen shot towards Saphira with as much speed as he could muster in the short distance intending to pass on her right side and allow Arya to strike at Eragon.

Saphira tucked her wings, rotated to the left and Fírnen passed almost directly over Eragon. This allowed Eragon to reach up and smack the flat of his blade against Fírnen's tail. It was hardly a blow which would hurt the huge dragon but it was enough to make him feel it and know that had Eragon been an enemy without a dulled blade his tail could possibly have been crippled.

Saphira continued rotating until she faced Fírnen once more. She speed towards the green dragon who did not move in an attempt to face Saphira head on. Flaring her wings so she did not hit him with her full weight she struck him just above his shoulder joint. The force of the impact still threw Eragon forward in the saddle. Saphira then grabbed Fírnen's right foreleg in her front paws while she let her momentum carry her hind legs towards his tail which she also locked onto with her rear paws.

Eragon was in no position to attack neither Arya nor Fírnen so he allowed his partner to control the situation. He felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and realized that Arya must have struck Saphira in the same manner.

_Good. They are learning._ He thought. Eragon did not want Arya to only concentrate on him and Fírnen to do the same as Saphira. They needed to attack as one.

The blow from Arya caused Saphira to release Fírnen's front leg and he spun to grab Saphira's underbelly but she was too quick. She released his tail, flared her wings to catch the wind so she was pulled free of him all together.

Just as Fírnen was about to right himself and face Saphira, she dove and caught him in the right flank. She was stretched out along his entire length; her snout faced his tail while her tail was draped over Fírnen's neck. Saphira grappled to get a firm hold on his hind leg and when she succeeded this put Eragon and Arya in a perfect position to exchange blows.

Arya was ready for him and swung a powerful blow at his sword arm to which parried. They continued to exchange a blows sacrificing power for speed when Eragon felt Saphira flex her tail downwards at the same time she pulled Fírnen's hind leg inwards to her chest. She was trying to roll him into a ball. Using her raw strength Saphira brought Fírnen's head down, though he tried to resist he could not match Saphira's strength and his head shot down causing Arya to pitch forward. Eragon saw the opening and took it to place Brisingr on the back of Arya's neck.

_Dead_. Eragon said in Arya and Fírnen's minds. _Let us land._

They both mentally nodded and Eragon could feel the disappointment emanate from their consciousness. When they landed the sun was just peaking over the tops of the great pine trees casting purple and orange shadows throughout the sky as it descended. Eragon jumped down from his saddle and stretched his stiff leg muscles.

"You both fought well for your first time training in the air, their is not much left to learn, you only need practice." Eragon told the pair.

_If you would like to hone your flying and grappling skills Fírnen we can always continue without our riders. _Saphira said.

_Yes Brightscales. I am not as good as I should be at my age and size. I thank you._

Saphira nipped his neck in return then both dragons walked several yards to the gurgling stream to refresh themselves. The sight made Eragon smile, when Saphira is happy, he was happy as well. He turned to Arya and noticed a slight frown on her face.

"What troubles you Arya?" He asked.

Arya opened her mouth several times but no words came out and she just heaved a sigh. "I do not know Eragon, Fírnen and I should already know these things. I think it is shame I feel because we do not."

"You have no reason to feel shameful. No one is Alagaësia could have taught you these skills after I left. If anyone is to blame it is me, I should have sent someone years ago to teach you." Eragon said looking at her intently. "There is something else bothering you as well."

"You have grown perceptive as well as wise." After a slight pause she said. "After you told me your name it made me realize how little I have really accomplished since I became queen, how little I have accomplished since becoming a Rider as well. Your name put a great many things prospective."

"Arya you did what was right for your people. They needed a leader they could trust, someone they could look to for answers and who better to fill that roll than one who has spent her entire life devoted to her race?" Eragon said in an attempt to ease her burden.

"Yes it was the right thing to do at the time." Then she added very softly. "But is it the right thing to continue doing now?"

_What does she mean by that?_ Eragon thought somewhat shocked.

_Well little one, I think she means she is tired of wearing the round-metal-crown on her head. _Saphira said to him.

"You're the only one who can decide that Arya but it is not a decision you want to make over-night and certainly not in response to who I have become." Eragon said softly.

"Yes you are right." She said.

Eragon was not convinced. He had a feeling that her mind was already made up no matter what he said, which thrilled him and horrified him at the same time. He did not want her to give up her crown in response to who he had become.

"Do you wish to continue this training?" Eragon asked in an attempt to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Yes of course we do. No matter what we decide to do with our lives, this is an essential part of being a dragon and rider, we will see it through." She said while looking at Fírnen.

"Good. Fírnen will continue to work with Saphira to hone his flying skills; you and I will join them when we both have free time. Is this acceptable?" He asked Arya.

She nodded so Eragon continued with a different subject trying to draw Arya out of her thoughts. "Yaela should reach Ellesméra this evening with the remaining two eggs. Will you have someone inform the elves who wish to be tested that we will proceed with the ceremony an hour after the sun rises tomorrow?"

Arya seemed to shake herself. "Yes I will have Däthedr send out a runner to the few elves who wish to be riders." She sighed heavily. "I do not look forward to such a production; having to greet every elf and use our fabled courtesy can become tiring."

"That is the dragon in you, bonding with Fírnen has changed you fundamental make up. Those few subtle outbursts of anger I have noticed since my arrival come from him. A dragon would not stand for being ordered about, you have much self control to keep that side reigned in as you do." Eragon said and smiled at Arya.

Arya laughed her musical laughter. "Yes I have noticed. Fírnen does not agree with such courtesy but tolerates it for me. I guess it is more noticeable than I thought. Well shall we return to the city? You need to greet Yaela and I must speak with Däthedr." She asked him.

Eragon looked up and noticed the sun was fully hidden behind the trees and darkness was upon them. He wanted to stay here with Arya forever and get lost in her company but unfortunately his duties stood in the way. He looked at the hut he spent so much time in during his own training. _I should bring Glaedr here so we can all pay our respects to Oromis._ He sighed remembering the kindness the elf had once shown to him and Saphira.

He looked back to Arya. "Yes I suppose we should return. We have been absent for many hours."

They both climbed into their saddles and took flight. Eragon was lost in his thoughts. _If Arya was to hand down her crown maybe she would see fit to join us in the Silent Forest._ Eragon let himself daydream of such a possibility but he would not let himself hope. To hope of such a life, a life with Arya by his side only to have that hope crushed could possibly destroy him. He could feel the change in the air and smiled as they all continued the journey to the pinewood city.


End file.
